Gas turbine engines may be employed to power various devices. For example, a gas turbine engine may be employed to power a mobile platform, such as an aircraft. Typically, gas turbine engines include accessories that assist in engine operation and in the operation of the mobile platform, which are driven by the gas turbine engine. The accessories are generally positioned within an engine nacelle. The arrangement of the accessories in the engine nacelle influences the size of the engine nacelle, which may increase drag on the mobile platform.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide compact accessory systems for a gas turbine engine, which includes a compact accessory gearbox having a reduced size that enables a reduction in size of an engine nacelle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.